Sonia Delgado
Sonia Delgado was an ORION operative who defected from the project and came to lead a team of post-augmented ORION defectors during the Insurrection. She coordinated several attacks against the United Nations Space Command after her defection, and was tasked with managing relations between the Insurrectionists on Madrigal and rebels from across the colonies. Biography Born concurrently with the Inner Colony Wars, Sonia Delgado grew up in a time when the Outer Colonies were experiencing a lasting golden age. Madrigal was home to several mining corporations that provided the colonists with jobs and the other colonies with materials. On her fifteenth birthday, the Unified Earth Government passed the Snowdrop Acts of 2484 which placed heavy taxes on imports and exports. In time, these taxes would lead to the foreclosure and homelessness of several families in the Outer Colonies. To protect her family's wealth, Sonia was forced to enlist in the Colonial Military Administration. Her aggressiveness and leadership skills earned her a slot in the ORION Project in 2491. ORION Operative Like with all ORION candidates, Sonia received intense training and fitness, and was augmented to increase efficiency, endurance, muscle strength, perception, and reaction time. Her combat skills had attracted the attention of the higher ups coordinating the project, and this included members who were secretly aligned with the Insurrectionists. Following Operation: CHARLEMAGNE, General Verenski confronted Sonia Delgado and others in a successful attempt to turn them into Insurrectionists. Not long after CHARLEMAGNE, ORION operatives had uncovered an NCO list of undercover Successionist Union members working in high-level offices within the Colonial Military Administration. Verenski managed to escape and avoid incarceration, and he continued to operate through his spies in the ORION Project. Verenski was specifically responsible for the destruction of the UNSC Eclipse and deaths of two dozen ORION operatives during Operation: SNAKE EYES. In 2506, the Office of Naval Intelligence began investigating possible defectors within the project, and some members had even been found out. Fearing for her life, Sonia Delgado gathered the remainder of the defectors, hijacked the [[UNSC Endurance|UNSC Endurance]], and fled to a safe haven in the 23 Librae System. From there, the ORION defectors organized into a strike team that would sabotage and engage the UNSC, most notably during Operation: TREBUCHET in 2513. Insurrectionist While being sent on missions to other colonies, Sonia established a working relationship with Louis Gonzalez, a miner native to Madrigal. The couple would take the next step in their relationship and conceive a child. Before the child's birth, the father would contract a horrible disease known as Viramontes' Disease. He died before the birth of his first daughter, Verda Gonzalez. In October 2526, the Covenant engaged UNSC forces around Capella in the Alpha Aurigae System. While Admiral Cole's fleet kept most of the Covenant's fleet in the Origami Asteroid Field, one ship managed to break off and send soldiers to the colony's surface. Spartan Gray Team had been tasked with evacuating the citizens to underground bunkers and during their mission, they encountered Sonia Delgado successfully fending off against Jackals. Sonia would come to respect and fear the strength of these new super soldiers known as Spartans. When the Covenant were defeated, Sonia immediately left Capella and headed to Barabbas. General Verenski planned to meet with her and discuss the alien threat in person; however, in the month to follow, the Covenant would discover Barabbas and invade the dwarf planet. Sonia and Verenski would sacrifice themselves to ensure the planet's evacuation to Madrigal. Unbeknownst to them, the Covenant fleet would track the evacuating colonists and in 2528, glass Madrigal. Artificial Intelligence Following her demise, the scientists at the AI Program on Madrigal would adopt Sonia's brain and use it to construct an artificial intelligence that would serve the mining corporation settled in the asteroid field that orbits the gas giant Hesiod. The intelligence adopted the name Juliana and wears the appearance of a goddess. When the Covenant invaded Madrigal, she put into storage. The citizens of the Rubble reactivated her to serve the Rubble and calculate corse corrections for the Rubble's asteroids. Juliana died in 2535 when she decided to plunge the asteroid colony into an Unggoy breeding ground on Metisette. Her sacrifice once again allowed the citizens of the Rubble to escape a hazardous situation and retreat to safer homes. Category:ORION Project Category:Insurrectionist